The Wedding
by Whirlwinds Meanie
Summary: -Meanie Series- Setelah lamaran yang menakjubkan dari Mingyu. Wonwoo harus menghadapi hari pernikahannya. Peenikahan yang sangat diimpikan oleh Wonwoo. Kebahagian mulai datang satu persatu dikehidupannya dan kehidupan teman-temannya. /svt fic/ Meanie/ abal / Warn!Mpreg


**The Wedding**

 **Cast**

Member Seventeen

Dongjin ex trainer Seventeen

Eunha Gfriend

Yunho, Jaejong DBSK

Park Kyung Block B

OC

 **Pairing**

Meanie

Soonhoon

SeokSoo

SeungHan

VerKwan

JunHao

Chan x Dongjin

And many more.

 **Warning**

Cerita absurd, romance gagal, Yaoi, OOC, Typo (s)

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit nde, kau Lee Donghyuk, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik saat menggantikanku," perintah Wonwoo pada dokter yang menjabat sebagai wakilnya.

"Baik, calon pengantin," goda Donghyuk.

"Aishhh berhenti menggodaku," ujar Wonwoo dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Hahaha oppa, pipimu memerah," ujar Sera ditengah kekehannya.

"Aishhh kalian ini. Yasudah aku pergi dulu nde, sampai bertemu satu bulan kedepan," pamit Wonwoo sambil tersenyum kepada rekan satu timnya.

"Ne, dokter Jeon. Sampai bertemu satu bulan kedepan," balas teman-temannya.

Wonwoo keluar dari ruang kerja dokter bedah anak. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Langkah kakinya membawa dia kearah mobilnya diparkir. Memasuki mobil kesayangannya. Dan melajukannya menuju apartement sederhana yang dia tinggali.

Gelap yang pertama kali menyambutnya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, semenjak memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri diapartement. Berjalan menuju dapur setelah sebelumnya menyalakan semua lampu. Diambilnya sebuah gelas lalu mengisinya dengan air. Sekali teguk air digelas itu langsung habis olehnya.

"Hahh," Wonwoo menghela nafasnya melepaskan kepenatannya.

"Sepertinya aku butuh berendam dengan air hangat," gumam Wonwoo lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sudah selesai dengan acara berendamnya. Dia bahkan sudah memakai piyama kesayangannya. Sekarang dirinya sedang berbaring diatas ranjang empuknya. Saat-saat seperti inilah dia akan tiba-tiba merindukan Mingyu.

"Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukannya ya?" tanya Wonwoo pada angin yang berhembus.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba terhenti pada sebuah bingkai foto yang ada diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kkk~ aku jadi ingat kelakuan bodohmu waktu itu," gumam Wonwoo dan kembali membayangkan masa lalunya atau lebih tepatnya masa sekolahnya.

 **-flashback-**

Suasana sekolah Pledis yang tadinya sunyi dan tentram kembali terusik oleh suara dari sebuah pengeras suara. Dan pelakunya selalu orang yang sama. Orang yang saat ini berdiri didepannya dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Hay Wonwoo sayang, akhirnya kau turun kelapangan juga," ujar Mingyu.

"Tck, tak usah berbasa-basi Kim. Lebih baik sekarang kau hentikan kelakuan konyolmu dan kembali kekelasmu," suruh Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan dingin andalannya.

"Ani, ani. Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum mengatakannya," tolak Mingyu. "Jeon Wonwoo ketua kedisiplinan yang galak namun manis, maukah kau menjadi kekasih dari seorang Kim Mingyu yang tampan dan menawan?" tanya Mingyu dengan pengeras suara yang dibawanya. "Ini adalah pernyataan cintaku yang ke 217 kalinya. Kuharap kau mau menerimanya kali ini sayangku," lanjut Mingyu.

Wonwoo sendiri hanya menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan dingin andalannya. Walau yang ditatap tetap menunjukkan senyum bodohnya.

"Aku-menolakmu-Kim-Mingyu," jawab Wonwoo dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. "Dan ini penolakkan dariku yang ke 217, jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi," sambung Wonwoo sebelum kemudian membalikkan badannya, berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu dan teman-temannya dilapangan sekolah.

"Aku tak akan berhenti Jeon, sampai kau menerimaku ingat itu," teriak Mingyu keras melupakan pengeras suara yang ada ditangannya.

 **-flasback end-**

"Kkk~ kau benar-benar bodoh waktu itu Kim," ujar Wonwoo pada sosok pria tampan yang ada difoto.

"Hah~ aku jadi merindukanmu," gumam Wonwoo.

Perlahan Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dengan bingkai foto yang berada dipelukannya.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi mulai menyambut kota Seoul. Sinarnya memasuki kamar seseorang yang masih betah bergelung didalam selimut tebalnya. Sedikit demi sedikit matanya mulai terbuka, mengerjapkannya sebentar guna menyesuaikan pandangannya.

Setelah merasa nyawanya sudah kembali, Wonwoo menuruni ranjangnya. Berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkasnya. Tapi apa yang didapatinya membuatnya mengerang kesal. Apa-apain ini, kulkasnya kosong dan hanya terdapat air puti serts satu kardus pancake instan.

"Hahh, sepertinya aku harus berbelanja," gumam Wonwoo.

Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah menutup lemari es nya. Memasuki kamar mandi, lalu memulai acara mandi paginya.

Wonwoo berdiri didepan cermin besar miliknya. Dirinya sudah siap untuk berjalan-jalan keluar, setelah berpikir lebih baik dia sarapan dikafe Jeonghan karna sebenarnya dia juga sedang malas memasak.

Dirinya keluar dari apartement yang ditinggalinya. Lalu berjalan santai menuju kafe milik Jeonghan. Hah, sudah lama sekali dia tidak berjalan-jalan santai seperti ini. Biasanya dipagi hari, dia sudah disibukkan oleh data-data pasiennya.

Senyum selalu menemani setiap langkahnya. Perasaannya sangat bahagia. Walaupun dia masih tetap merindukan namjanya. Kafe yang ditujunya sudah didepan mata, hari ini cukup ramai. Berjalan menuju kasir dan menyapa penjaga disana.

"Minri-ah, apa Jeonghan hyung ada ditempat?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ahhh Jeonghan-oppa ada diatas, Wonu oppa~" Jawab gadis manis penjaga kasir.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu antarkan sarapanku seperti biasa keatas oke," ujar Wonwoo.

"Arraso oppa~" balas Minri.

Wonwoo kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga untuk sampai keruangan Jeonghan. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Wonwoo membuka pintu ruangan Jeonghan. Dan apa yang dilihat oleh kedua matanya sungguh berhasil menbuatnya berdiri mematung.

"Anghhh~ Seungcheollihhh~"

Suara desahan Jeonghan berhasil membuat Wonwoo tersadar. Dengan wajah memerah, Wonwoo bersiap mengeluarkan suaranya

"YAKK YOON JEONGHAN, CHOI SEUNGCHEOL BERHENTI MELAKUKAN HAL MESUM DIPAGI HARI,"

Jeonghan reflek mendorong Seungcheol yang berada diatasnya saat mendengar seseorang berteriak. Seungcheol sendiri hanya bisa mengerang kesal saat acaranya terganggu. Dia lalu melirik tajam kearah Wonwoo yang mulai memghampiri mereka.

"Kau mengganggu kegiatan kami Jeon," kesal Seungcheol.

"Kkk~ mianhae hyung," Wonwoo lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa empuk milik Jeonghan. "Salah kalian sendiri yang bermain tanpa mengunci pintu," sambung Wonwoo.

"Sudahlah Seungcheollie~ lebih baik kau jemput Seunghan disekolahnya ne," Jeonghan yang sudah meeapihkan diei lalu mengecup sekilas bibir merah Seungcheol, "Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti malam sayang~" ujar Jeonghan nakal.

Seungcheol langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Jeonghan. Mencium sekilas bibir merah Jeonghan dan berjalan keluar untuk menjemput Seunghan.

"Ckckck, sifat mesumnya tidak berkurang sedikit pun," ujar Wonwoo.

"Walau begitu aku tetap mencintainya," balas Jeonghan kalem. "Kau sudah memasan sesuatu?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Sudah, aku memesan seperti biasa," Jawab Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana persiapan kalian?"

"Semua sudah terurus hanya tinggal fitting baju saja,"

"Berarti menunggu Mingyu datang," tebak Jeonghan dan dibalaskan anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

Tak lama pesanan Wonwoo datang. Setelah mengucapkan terimkasih, Wonwoo mulai memekan sarapannya. Sedangkan Jeonghan memeriksa laporan keuangan milik kafenya. Suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar disusul suara langkah kaki khas orang berlari.

"Umma, Seunghan pulang," teriak Seunghan dan setelahnya memeluk erat Jeonghan.

"Aigoo anak tampan Umma sudah pulang sekolah. Bagaimana? Kau tidak nakal kan saat disekolah?" tanya Jeonghan sambil mengelus rambut Seunghan.

"Aniooo Umma, Seunghannie tidak nakal," jawab Seunghan lalu menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Anak pintar~" Jeonghan mencubit gemas pipi putranya. "Dimana Appamu sayang?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Appa kembali kekantol Umma, Appa bilang Seunghan disuluh menyampaikannya pada Umma kalna Appa terburu-buru," Jelas Seunghan tak lupan dengan aksen cadelnya.

"Arrasoo umma mengerti sayang,"

"Eohhh Wonwoo-imo~" panggil Seunghan saat matanya melihat sosok Wonwoo yang terduduk di sofa dekat jendela.

Seunghan lalu berlari kearah Wonwoo dan memeluk erat Imo kesayangannya.

"Wonu Imo Seunghan melindukanmu," ujar Seunghan dengan sedikit cadel.

"Aigooo, Imo juga merindukanmu," balas Wonwoo lalu mengangkat Seunghan dan mendudukannya diatas pahanya.

"Imo kenapa jalang belmain kelumah Seunghannie?" tanya Seunghan.

"Maafkan imo ne, pekerjaan Imo sangat banyak dan baru bisa mampir sekarang," jelas Wonwoo.

"Ummm kalna Imo cantik, jadi Seunghannie maafkan deh," ujar Seunghan.

"Seunghan baik sekali," dan Wonwoo mencium gemas pipi kanan bocah yang sebentar lagi berumur 4 tahun.

"Oh ya Imo, dimana Samchon kaki panjang?" tanya Seunghan.

"Seunghannie, panggil Mingyu Samchon jangan Samchon kaki panjang," ingat Jeonghan.

"Tapi kan Umma, kakinya Samchon memang sangat panjang," ujar Seunghan polos.

"Biarkan saja Hyung, lagipula Seunghan benar kalau kaki Mingyu itu panjang," ujar Wonwoo santai.

"Wonu imo memang yang telbaik," dan Seunghan tanpa ragu mencium pipi Wonwoo, "Kalau sudah besal, Seunghan ingin menikah dengan Wonu Imo," ujar Seunghan polos.

"Kau tak bisa menikah dengan Wonu imo chagi," Jeonghan mengambil alih Seunghan dan mennggendongnya, mencubit gemas hidung putranya.

"Loh kenapa tak bisa Umma?" tanya Seunghan bingung.

"Itu karna Wonu Imo mu yang cantik akan menikah dengan Samchon," sebuah suara dari pintu masuk ruangan Jeonghan membuat mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mingyu," seru Wonwoo kaget.

Mingyu memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada calon istrinya. Berjalan mengahmpirinya dan memberikan ciuman singkatnya dibibir manis Wonwoo.

"Yakkk Samchon jangan mencium Wonu imo ku," seru Seunghan tak terima.

"Memamangnya kenapa? Wonu imo kan calon pendampingnya Samchon," Mingyu menggoda Seunghan dengan memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang, menumpukan dagunya dibahu Wonwoo.

"Ishhhhh Aniooo, Wonu Imo milik Seunghan," kesal Seunghan.

"Aniooo Wonu Imo milik Samchon," ledek Mingyu dan tanpa tahu malu mencium bibir Wonwoo didepan Seunghan.

"YAKKK KIM MINGYU MESUM, BERANINYA KAU MERUSAK KEPOLOSAN ANAKKU," maki Jeonghan pada Mingyu. Untungnya Jeonghan memiliki reflek yang bagus dan berhasil menutup mata Seunghan.

"Hiksss, Hikss~"

"E-ehh Seunghannie kenapa menangis sayang?" tanya Jeonghan panik.

"Huweeeee Eomma, Mingyu Samchon memakan bibir Wonu Imo-ku,"

Dan Mingyu sukses mendapatkan lemparan tas dari Jeonghan dan cubitan mesra dilengan dari Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau pulang hari ini?" tanua Wonwoo saat dirinya sudah mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Mingyu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan sayang," Mingyu membawa kepala Wonwoo untuk bersandar dibahunya, mengelus rambut halus Wonwoo yang berwarna coklat.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan," Wonwoo mencubit gemas pinggang Mingyu.

"A-aww sakit sayang," keluh Mingyu.

"Ck, kau terlalu berlebihan,"

"Kkk~" Mingyu terkekeh sebentar, "Aku merindukanmu sayang," Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium kening Wonwoo lama.

"Hmm, aku juga merindukanmu Gyu~" dan Wonwoo membalas pelulan Mingyu, memejamkan kedua matanya guna meresapi kehangatan yang didapatnya dari pelukan Mimgyu.

Mereka merindukan saat-saat seperri ini. Kesibukan keduanya membuat mereka harus pasrah kehilangan banyak moment kebersamaan. Tapi Mingyu sudah memutuskan untuk mengurus perusahaan milik keluarganya yang berada di Seoul. Jadi dia tak perlu meninggalkan Wonwoo terlalu lama.

"Sayang, Mommy menitipkan salam untukmu," ujar Mingyu.

"Jinja? Ahhh aku jadi merindukan Mommy~"

"Aigoooo kau sungguh menggemaskan," Mingyu mencubit pipi Wonwoo gemas saat melihat wajah imut Wonwoo.

"Ishhhh apa sih Gyu~ " Wonwoo mengelus pipinya yang bekas cubitan Mingyu.

"Kau tahu sayang? Aku masih tak percaya kalau sebentar lagi kita akan menikah," Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, mengelus cincin yang tersemat dijari manis tangan kiri Wonwoo. "Sebentar lagi cincin ini akan berpindah kejari manis tangan kananmu sayang~"

"Umm, aku tak sabar Gyu~" ujar Wonwoo dan menyamankan kepalanya dibahu Mingyu.

"Oh ya, Jam berapa kita melakukan fitting baju besok sayang?" tanya Mingyu.

"Jam 11 Gyu," jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan meninap disini malam ini," ujar Mingyu.

"Jinja?" Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu meminta kepastian.

"Iya, sayang. Aku benar-benar akan menginap ditempatmu," ujar Mingyu meyakinkan.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku tiba-tiba ditengah malam lagi kan," tanya Wonwoo memastikan.

"Tidak akan sayang,"

"Janji?"

"Janji,"

Wonwoo lalu tersenyum dan memeluk leher Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin tidur dipelukanmu sampai pagi," ujar Wonwoo manja.

"Kkk~ dasar nakal. Dengan senang hati aku akan memelukmu sepanjang tidurmu," balas Mingyu.

Mingyu lalu berdiri dan membawa Wonwoo dalam gendongan koalanya. Berjalan kekamar Wownoo. Dan memasuki kamar Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana kalau sedikit 'bermain dan berolahraga' sebelum tidur sayang," bisik Mingyu dengan suara rendahnya.

"Yakkkk, dasar Mesum," teriakan Wonwoo bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu yang ditutup kencang oleh Mingyu.

Dan tak berapa lama terdengar sebuah teriakan dilanjutkan oleh sebuah desahan penuh kenikmatan yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo. Seperrinya Mingyu sudah tak bisa lagi menahan nafsunya setelah dua bulan penuh tanpa servis dari kekasihnya. Ckk, benar-benar mesum kau Kim.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan mengucek matanya. Bau harum makanan tercium oleh hidungnya. Merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya membuatnya tersadar kalau dia tak memakai apapun dibawah selimut yang menutupi tubuh bawahnya.

Wonwoo mengambil kemeja Mingyu yang terletak tepat dibawah kakinya. Memakainya asal dan hanya menambahkan celana dalam untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Tinggi badan yang tak beda jauh membuat kemeja Mingyu hanya menutupi setengah pahanya. Namun membuat lengannya tenggelam.

Wonwoo berjalan santai menuruni tangga. Mendatangi asal dari bau yang tercium olehnya. Disana dia bisa melihat seseorang yang semalam tidur bersamanya sedang memasak sesuatu. Wonwoo memeluknya dari belakang.

"Morning Gyu~" sapa Wonwoo dengan suara seraknya khas bangun tidur.

"Morning too sayang," balas Mingyu.

"Apa yang sedang kau masak?" tanya Wonwoo. "Baunya harum," lanjut Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya memasak pancake karna hanya itu yang ada dikulkasmu," jawab Mingyu sambil meneruskan acara masaknya.

"Jinja? Sepertinya aku lupa untuk berbelanja. Aku terlalu sering sarapan ditempat Jeonghan Hyung atau dirumah sakit, jadi tak tahu kalau kulkasku kosong, hehehe," jelas Wonwoo.

Dan Mingyu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo. Sepertinya sifat pemalas calon istrinya ini belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Wonu sayang lepaskan dulu pelukanmu, aku harus memindahkan pancake ini," pinta Mingyu

"Umm," Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih kemeja pantry.

"Gyu kau mau susu atau kopi?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Espresso saja sayang," jawab Mingyu yang masih sibuk memasak pancakenya.

Wonwoo mengambil dua cangkir yang berada didepannya. Membuat dua gelas espresso. Tadinya dia berniat membuat susu tapi saat mendengar kalau Mingyu menginginkan espresso entah kenapa dia jadi menginginkannya juga.

Dengan cekatan Wonwoo membuat dua cangkir espresso. Wonwoo sudah hapal takaran kopi Mingyu jadi tak sulit untuk dia membuatnya.

Wonwoo selesai dengan espressonya berbarengan dengan Mingyu yang selesai membuat pancake. Duduk saling berhadapan dan menikmati sarapan sederhana mereka. Mingyu tersenyum saat sadar kalau Wonwoo memakai kemejanya. Kekasihnya ini sangat imut kalau dalam mode manja dan sangat menyeramkan kalau dalam mode kejam.

"Kenapa melihatku terus? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Anio," jawab Mingyu seadanya sambil tetap tersenyum melihat wajah Wonwoo.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu, hari ini kau benar-benar manis sayangku," Mingyu mengusap ujung bibir Wonwoo, menghapus bekas sirup maple dari pancake yang dimakannya.

Wonwoo merasa panas, wajahnya entah kenapa terasa panas dan pasti kedua pipinya sedang memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo," Mingyu mengenggam tangan Wonwoo dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Mingyu," balas Wonwoo dan tersenyum menatap Mingyu.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu sayang,"

"Kalau begitu lepaskan tanganku dulu Gyu~"

Mingyu melepas tangan Wonwoo dan mereka kembali memakan sarapan yang sempat terabaikan. Mereka hanya punya waktu 2 jam sebelum pergi kebutik milik Eunha teman Mingyu waktu di SHS.

.

.

.

Mobil Mingyu terparkir didepan sebuah butik. Mingyu keluar lebih dulu lalu disusul oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo dan berjalan memasuki butik yang didominasi oleh warna pastel.

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka membuat sang pemilik butik - yang kebetulan sedang ada disitu- menengokkan kepalanya.

"Eoh, kalian sudah datang~" sapanya ceria.

Wanita yang biasa dipanggil Eunha itu berjalan menghampiri keduanya. Memeluk sekilas Mingyu dan beralih memeluk Wonwoo.

"Lama tak bertemu ya, Wonwoo oppa~" ujar Eunha setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne Eunha~" balas Wonwoo tak kalah ceria.

"Kupikir kau akan datang sendiri tanpa makhluk tinggi yang memiliki seribu kesibukan~" Sindir Eunha.

"Hei aku mendengar sindiranmu nona Jung Eun bi," balas Mingyu.

"Hahah, aku hanya bercanda Kim," ujar Eunha. "Kajja kita mulai fittingnya," Eunha menggandeng tangan Wonwoo diikuti Mingyu.

"Aku sudah membuat Tuxedo yang spesial untuk kalian," ujar Eunha.

"Yakk Eunha aku kan meminta Gaun untuk Wonwoo Hyung," ujar Mingyu.

"Kubunuh kau Kim," kesal Wonwoo.

"Hehehe, aku bercanda,"

"Nah Oppa, ikuti saja anak buahku ok," suruh Eunha.

Wonwoo pun mengikuti anak buah yang dibilang Eunha menuju ruang pas pengantin.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyung Hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

"Emm hubungan kami baik," jawab Eunha ceria.

"Lalu kapan kalian akan menikah? Kau tahukan kalau umur Kyung hyung sangat jauh dengan umurmu,"

"Hanya berjarak 5 tahun saja Gyu, lagipula kami akan segera menikah," Jawab Eunha dan menunjukkan cincin tunangannya dijari manis tangan Kirinya sebagai bukti.

"Wahhh daebak, kau jangan lupa mengundangku," ingat Mingyu.

"Aku pasti menundang kalian semua," balas Eunha.

"Aku sudah selesai Eunha," ujar Wonwoo yang sudah sampai disebelah mereka.

"Loh Hyung kenapa kau tak menunjukkannya padaku," protes Mingyu tak terima.

"Tuan Wonwoo bilang dia ingin menjadikannya sebagai kejutan untuk Tuan Mingyu dialtar," Jelas anak buah Eunha dan Wonwoo hanya memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Yakkk Hyung kau curang,," protes Mingyu lagi.

"Aku suka Tuxedonya Eunha, Warnanya bagus dan modelnya sangat Simple," jelas Wonwoo mengabaikan rengekan Mingyu.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka Oppa, aku tahu kau lebih menyukai hal-hal yang simple makannya aku buatkan model yang simple juga," Jelas Eunha. "Nah tuan Kim sana kau coba pakaianmu," suruh Eunha.

Mingyu berjalan keruang pas pakaian, dengan raut wajah kesal yang masih menempel. Eunha dan Wonwoo hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekanakan Mingyu.

Beberapa menit kemuadian Mingyu keluar dari kamar pas dan mengahampiri Wonwoo dan Eunha. Berdiri disamping mereka.

"Kau tidak menunjukkannya Tuan Kim?" tanya Eunha.

"Tidak mau, aku juga mau menjadikannya kejutan," jawab Mingyu.

"Tak masalah," ujar Wonwoo. "Lagipula aku sudah melihat Tuxedo mu tadi," lanjut Wonwoo santai.

"Yakkk Hyung kau tak adil," kesal Mingyu.

"Emm salahkan saja Eunha yang menaruhnya berdampingan dan menyuruhku mencobanya terlebih dahulu kkk~" jelas Wonwoo sambil terkekeh.

"Yakkkk Jung Eun Bi kau menyebalkan,"

"Kkk~ Maafkan aku Kim,"

"Eunha honey,"

"Kyungie Oppa~"

Panggilan yang berasal dari Park Kyung -tunangan Eunha- menginstrupsi obrolan mereka bertiga. Kyung memeluk Eunha sekilas lalu menghadap kearah Mingyu dan Wonwoo dengan tangan yang sudah berada dipinggang Eunha.

"Hei kalian lama tak bertemu," sapa Kyung pada kedua pasangan didepannya.

"Ne Hyung, lama tak bertemu," balas mereka.

"Kalian mau ikut makan siang bersama kami?" tanya Kyung.

"Tidak Hyung, kebetulan kami sudah ada janji dengan yang lain," jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami duluan ya Kyung Hyung, Eunha," ujar Mingyu.

"Ne hati-hati. Sampai bertemu dihari pernikahan kalian nanti," balas Eunha.

"Ne Eunha,"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah meninggalkan butik milik Eunha. Mengendarai mobilnya menuju kafe milik Jeonghan. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk makan siang bersama. Saat berada dilampu merah, ponsel milik Wonwoo berdering. Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari Jeonghan.

"Yeobseo Hyung," sapa Wonwoo.

"Yakkk Wonwoo kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Jeonghan tak sabar.

"Kami sedang diperjalanan menuju kafemu hyung, sebentar lagi sampai ko," jawab Wonwoo.

"Putar arah dan cepat datanglah ke Seoul Hospital," suruh Jeonghan.

"Lohh kenapa kerumah sakit, siapa yang sakit?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Minghao sedang melahirkan, jadi cepatlah kesini. Semuanya sudah ada disini termasuk Dongjin," jelas Jeonghan.

"Mwo? Minghao melahirkan," pekik Wonwoo. "Baiklah hyung kami akan kesana sekarang," Wonwoo mematikan samvungan telepon dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas miliknya.

"Gyu kita ke Seoul Hospital sekarang, Minghao sedang melahirkan," suruh Wonwoo.

Dan Mingyu menuruti perkataan Wonwoo. Sahabat baiknya saat ini sedang berjuang dimeja oprasi untuk mengeluarkan buah hatinya dengan Jun.

.

.

.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sampai kerumah sakit setelah operasinya selesi. Semua orang -minus Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Seunghan- sedang berkumpul dikamar rawat Minghao. Mereka sidah melihat bayi mungil bergenre perempuan yang sangat mirip seperti Minghao. Bayi mungil yang masih belum membuka matanya.

"Ming Imo~ adik bayinya sangat cantik," celetuk Seunghan saat dirinya memasuki ruang rawat Minghao.

"Benaekah? Appa Seunghan Oppa menyukainya?" tanya Minghao dengan suaranya yang masih lemah.

"Tentu saja Seungiee oppa menyukainya, Seungie oppa akan menjaga adik bayi agal adik bayi tidak diganggu oleh anak-anak nakal," ujar Seunghan.

"Aigooo, Gomawo Seungie oppa karna sudah bersedia menjaga adik bayi," kali ini Jun lah yang berucap.

"Oh ya Jun hyung, kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk bayi mungil kalian?" tanya Seungkwan penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku sudah memikirkannya," Jawab Jun percaya diri.

"Jinja? Siapa namanya?" kali ini Jisoo lah yang bertanya.

"Namanya Wen Mei Xiu," jawab Jun, "Artinya adalah anugerah terindah. Karna Mei Xiu adalah anugerah terindah yang dititipkan oleh Tuhan kepada kami," lanjut Jun lalu mengecup kening Minghao.

"Terimakasih sudah berjuang melahirkan buah hati kita Hao-er," ujar Jun tulus.

"Emm cheonma Gege," balas Minghao dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Aku menyayangi kau dan Mei Xiu~" Jun lalu memeluk Minghao.

"Aku juga menyangi gege dan Mei Xiu~"

"Eitssss kalian jangan melupakan kami yang masih ada disini dong," celetuk Chan.

"Ne, kalian serasa memiliki dunia ini berdua dan kami hanyalah sebuah pajangan," sambung Soonyoung.

"Hehe, maafkan kami," ujar Jun.

"Oh ya Wonu Hyung, maafkan aku yang tak bisa ikut mengurus pernikahanmu," ujar Minghao sedih.

"Tak apa Hao~ kau hanya perlu fokus pada pemulihanmu. Lagipula persiapan kami sudah mencapa 90% jadi kau tak perlu khawatir," balas Wonwoo.

"Bukankah hari ini kalian Fitting baju?" tanya Jisoo.

"Kami baru saja pulang dari butik milik Eunha," jawab Mingyu. "Eunha titip salam untuk kalian," lanjut Mingyu.

"Kapan orang tua kalian datang?" tanya Jihoon.

"Kemungkinan besok mereka sampai kekorea," jawab Jun.

"Dimana mereka menginap?" tanya Jisoo.

"Entahlah, Mungkin aku akan memesankan hotel untuk mereka, apartementku terlalu berantakan," jawab Jun kembali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memesankan dua kamar untuk orangtuamu dan Minghao dihotelku, besok kau antarkan saja mereka dan bilang pada resepsionis kalau aku sudah memesankan kamar untuk mereka," jelas Jisoo.

"Tak usah Jisoo Hyung aku tak mau merepotkanmu," ujar Minghao tak enak hati.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan Hao sayang, sudahlah anggap saja sebagai hadiah untuk kelahiran putri kalian," Ujar Jisoo santai.

"Aigooo putra pemilik hotel baik sekali," canda Jeoghan.

"Hyung kalau begitu aku juga bisa menginap dihotelmu gratis kan? Ya hitung-hitung hadiah pernikahan untuk kami," tanya Mingyu.

"Anioo, untuk mu kau harus bayar full," jawab Jisoo.

"Eoh wae hyung? Kau pelit sekali pada temanmu," ujar Mingyu memelas.

"Kau ini seorang presdir Gyu, masa membayar hotel saja tidak sanggup," ejek Seokmin.

"Aishhh kau mengejekku hah?" kesal Mingyu.

"Sudah-sudah, aku hanya bercanda Gyu~ " ujar Jisoo. "Dan kau Seokmin berhentilah mengejek temanmu," Jisoo mencubit pinggangnya.

"Awwww sakit Hyung," keluh Jisoo.

Seunghan menarik-narik ujung baju milik eommanya. Jeonghan yang merasakannya, menundukkan kepalanya kebawah.

"Waeyo sayang?" tanya Jeonghan

"Seunghan mengantuk," keluh Seunghan sambil mengucek matanya.

"Aigoooo sepertinya kami harus pulang," Seungcheol yang juga mendengar rengekkan anaknya menggendong tubuh putranya. "Seunghan sudah mengantuk sepertinya," Seungcheol mengelus rambut putranya.

"Kurasa kita semua memang harus pulang," ujar Wonwoo.

"Ne, ini sudah malam dan Minghao hyung butuh istirahat," sambung Vernon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit ne," ujar Jeonghan mewakili semuanya.

Mereka semua akhirnya pulang kerumah masing-masing meninggalkan Minghao yang masih butuh istirahat pasca menjalani operasi caesar.

"Kau tak mau mampir Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo saat sudah sampai didepan pintu apartementnya.

"Anioo aku pulang saja sayang, ini sudah malam dan Mommy sudah meneleponku sedari tadi," Jawab Mingyu.

"Mungkin Mommy merindukanmu Gyu," ujar Wonwoo. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau berhati-hatilah menyetir. Aku tak mau kau kenapa-napa," ujar Wonwoo.

"Eum aku akan berhati-hati sayang,"

Mingyu menarik dagu Wonwoo dan mencium bibir manis milik tunangannya. Melumatnya sedikit dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Selamat malam sayang," ujar Mingyu tak lupa dengan Senyumnya.

"Selamat Malam Gyu~" balas Wonwoo yang juga balas tersenyum.

Mingyu berjalan menjauhi apartement Wonwoo setelah melihat tunangannya masuk. Dia berjalan menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir. Lalu melaju meninggalkan gedung apartement Wonwoo menuju rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sebuah Gereja dipinggir kota Seoul menjadi tempat yang dipilih oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka memilihnya. Karna nyatanya digereja inilah mereka pertama kali bertemu dan saling menyapa. Gereja inilah yang menjadi awal bagi Mingyu menyukai seniornya disekolah dan mengejar cintanya tanpa pernah lelah. Gereja impian Wonwoo untuk melangsungkan pernikahan.

Wonwoo tak percaya kalau hari ini benar-benar akan datang. Dulu dia sudah pesimis akan harapannya menikah digereja impiannya dengan Mingyu. Namun ternyata Tuhan berkata lain. Wonwoo mematut penampilannya didepan cermin. Eunha sungguh hebat bisa meriasnya sampai semenakjubkan ini. Adik kelasnya itu memang mengerti dengan baik seleranya.

Wonwoo gugup, sangat-sangat gugup. Dia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Jeonghan dan Jihoon dulu. Beberapa menit lagi pernikahannya akan berlangsung. Pintu ruangannya terbuka. Dan satu persatu sahabatnya memasuki ruangannya.

"Wonwoo kau sangat cantik," puji Jisoo tulus.

"Hyung, aku namja harusnya tampan dong," elak Wonwoo.

"Tapi Jisoo hyung benar," ujar Seungkwan. "Wonwoo hyung memang sangat cantik," lanjutnya

"Eohhh Dongjin kau datang?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ne, Hyung. Channie merengek memintaku ikut," jelas Dongjin.

"Jadi kalai bukan karna Chan, kau tak akan datang, begitu?" tanya Wonwoo pura-pura marah.

"A-ani Hyung bu-bukan begitu," Dongjin jadi bicara gugup dibuatnya.

"Jangan dengarkan Wonwoo Jinnie, dia hanya bercanda," ujar Jihoon menenangkan.

"Eihhhh sepertinya Kakak ipar sudah mulai akrab dengan adik iparnya," goda Jeonghan.

"Tentu saja Hyung, sebentar lagi kan kita akan jadi keluarga," jelas Jihoon.

"Hao, dimana Mei Xiu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Mei Xiu sedang dengan Jun. Seunghan melarangku mengajaknya," jelas Minghao.

"Anak itu benar-benar tak mau jauh dari Mei Xiu," ujar Jeonghan.

"Itu tandanya Seunghan menginginkan adik Hyung," celetuk Seungkwan.

"Kalau itu tak perlu khawatir," ujar Jeonghan. "Sebentar lagi juga akan terkabul ko," lanjut Jeonghan sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Mwo? Hannie, kau hamil lagi?" tanya Jisoo.

"Ne Soo-ya, aku sedang mengandung 2 Minggu," jawab Jeonghan girang.

"Aigoo chukkae Hyung," ujar Wonwoo memberi selamat.

"Ne, Gomawo Wonwoo-ya,"

"Emmm sebenarnya Jihoon hyung juga sedang hamil," jelas Dongjin polos.

"Yakkkk Jinnie kenapa kau memberitahu mereka," kesal Jihoon.

"Ehhh, memangnya tak boleh ya hyung?" tanya Dongjin polos.

"Yakkk Lee Jihoon, kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang kami," kesal Wonwoo.

"Aku akan memberitahu kalian ko, tapi nanti,"

"Aigooo jangan bilang kalau Soonyoung hyung pun belum kau beri tahu?" tebak Seungkwan.

"Ne, aku memang belum memberitahunya," jawab Jihoon santai

"Kenapa kau belum memberitahunya Jihoon Hyung?" tanya Minghao.

"Aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai hadiah di ulang tahunnya," jawab Jihoon.

"Apa Appa mengganggu kalian?" sebuah suara menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"Anio Jeon Appa, kau tak mengganggu kami," ujar Minghao.

"Jinja? Kupikir Appa mengganggu kalian," Yunho mengampiri anak-anak yang sedang berkumpul.

"Oh ya Hao, putrimu sangat cantik," puji Yunho.

"Ehhh terimakasih Jeon Appa," balas Minghao.

"Emmm kalau begitu kami pamit kedepan dulu ya Appa," pamit Jisoo lalu keluar diikuti yang lainnya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Yunho menghampiri putranya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Appa sangat yakin kalau suatu hari nanti Appa akan melepaskanmu kepelukan Kim Mingyu," jelas Yunho. "Dan ternyata tebakan Appa benar kan?"

"Bagaimana Appa bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Itu karna Appa bisa melibat cinta kalian yang benar-benar besar dan tulus," Jawab Yunho.

"Kau sangat mirip Eomma mu sayang," Yunho mengusap surai halus putranya. "Benar-benar manis,"

"Appa~ jangan menggodaku," rengek Wonwoo.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar rengekan putranya. Dia membawa putra satu-satunya kedalam pelukannya. Harta paling berharga baginya. Malaikat kecilnya yang sudah tumbuh menjadi namja yang mengagumkan.

"Hah, Appa tak menyangka akan melepasmu secepat ini," ujar Yunho. "Padahal sepertinya baru kemarin kau merengek minta dibelikan ice cream sama Appa,"

"Appa terimakasih sudah menjagaku selama ini," ujar Wonwoo.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugas Appa sayang~"

"Kau Appa terbaik diseluruh dunia, aku menyayangimu Appa,"

"Appa juga menyayangimu,"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah putranya yang manis.

"Kajja kita ke Altar, upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai,"

Yunho sudah akan bangkit sebelum tangan Wonwoo menahannya. Dia kembali terduduk disebelah putranya. Memandang penuh tanya kepada putranya. Wonwoo sendiri menggenggam kedua tangan Appanya.

"Appa, aku tak ingin kau merasakan kesepian lagi. Aku ingin ada seseorang yang menjagamu dari dekat. Memastikan kesehatanmu dan selalu memasakan makanan yang bergizi untukmu," jeda sebentar, Wonwoo memandang Appanya serius. "Appa, menikahlah dengan Jaejoong-ssi. Aku merestui kalian," ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Wonwoo," Yunho terkejut mendengar perkataan putranya.

"Aku tahu kalau kalian saling mencintai. Aku tahu Appa takut aku tak merestui kalian untuk menikah. Aku memang sempat tak ingin Appa menikah lagi, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku sudah mulai dewasa, dan aku mengerti kalau Appa membutuhkan teman hidup dimasa tua nanti," jelas Wonwoo.

"Dan kurasa Jaejoong-ssi adalah piliban yang terbaik. Dia sangat baik dan lembut. Aku bisa percaya kalau dia akan menjaga Appa dengan baik,"

"Wonwoo, kau yakin sayang?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Aku yakin Appa, sangat yakin," jawab Wonwoo. "Jadi, segeralah Appa melamar Jaejong Eomma," lanjut Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, Appa akan menuruti permintaanmu kapten," Yunho bercanda dengan masang pose hormat.

"Kajja, kita ke Altar sekarang sayang, kasihan Mingyu kalau harus menunggu lama.

Yunho kemudiian berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan menuju Altar dengan putranya yang senantiasa digandengnya.

.

.

.

Lonceng berbunyi, tanda upacara pernikahan akan dimulai. Pintu gereja terbuka dan semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju Altar. Wonwoo sangat-sangat manis dengan Tuxedo berwarna putih dengan aksen pink. Membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat. Miingyu juga tak kalah memepesonanya dengan Tuxedo berwarna putih dengan aksen biru muda.

Lagu pernikahan mengiringi langkah kakinya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, membalas senyum dari pria yang ada didepan Altar. Kakinya berhenti saat sampai ditempat tujuannya. Appanya menyerahkan tangannya kegenggaman Mingyu.

"Kim Mingyu aku menyerahkan putra kesayanganku padamu. Kau harus menjaganya dengan sangat baik," ingat Yunho.

"Ne Appa, aku akan menjaganya dengan sangat baik," ujar Mingyu yakin.

Yunho berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Melihat pernikahan putranya yang akan segera berlangsung.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah mengahadap kepada sang pendeta. Janji pernikahanpun diucapkan oleh keduanya.

"Saya Kim Mingyu, bersedia menerima Jeon Wonwoo sebagai pasangan hidup saya dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin dan sehat maupun sakit,"

"Saya Jeon Wonwoo bersedia menerima Kim Mingyu sebagai pasangan hidup saya. Menerimanya dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin dan sehat maupun sakit,"

Mereka berdua akhirnya resmi menjadi suami istri dan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil. Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling memasangkan cincin pernikahan dijari pasangannya.

"Baiklah kau diizinkan untuk mencium istrimu," ujar sang pendeta.

Mingyu menangkup sebelah pipi Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan kearah Wonwoo yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencium bibir manis milik istrinya sebentar dan kembali menjauhkan wajahnya.

Semua orang yang hadir turut bertepuk tangan mengungkapkan kebahagian mereka. Semuanya berkumpul dibelakang pengantin. Guna mendapatkan bunga yang akan dilempar oleh mereka.

Dalam hitunga ketiga Wonwoo dan Mingyu melempar bunganya bersamaan. Dan tanpa disangka jatuh ketangan Hong Jisoo yang hanya berdiam diri dibarisan belakang.

"Wahhh sepertinya kita akan menerima undangan lagi dalam waktu dekat," canda Seungcheol.

"Yakkk Kim Seokmin kau harus cepat melamar Jisoo Hyung kalau begitu," ejek Soonyoung.

"Tenang saja Hyung, aku akan membantumu meminta ijin pada manajer dan Ceo kita," ujar Seugkwan.

"Aishhh kalian berisik," Seokmin berjalan mengahampiri Jisoo dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Aku memang akan melamarnya sebentar lagi," lalu Seokmin mencium kening Jisoo dan menghasilkan semburat merah dikedua pipi Jisoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman-temannya. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibirnya.

"Kau tahu sayang, akhirnya aku berhasil mengganti cincin yang ada dijarimu," ujar Mingyu dan dibalas Senyum oleh Wonwoo

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Cukup sekali aku melakukan kebodohan yang berujung kehilanganmu dalam waktu yang benar-benar lama," jelas Mingyu lalu mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Wonwoo. "Aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo," ujar Mingyu.

"Emm, Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Mingyu," balas Wonwoo tak kalah tulus.

.

.

.

Resepsi pernikahan baru saja selesai. Mingyu sedang membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi dan Wonwoo yang sudab lebih dulu membersihkan diri menunggunya diluar. Dia tak sabar untuk melakukan malam pertamanya dengan Wonwoo yanh sudah resmi menjadi istrinya.

Mingyu berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jeon Wonwoo yang benar-benar menggoda sedang menatapnya polos -atau pura-pura polos- diatas kasur. Kenapa Wonwoo nya bisa memiliki pakaian nista seperti itu. Siapa yang dengan beraninya memberikan hadiah seperti itu.

Mingyu berjalan mengahmpiri Wonwoo. Memajukan tubuhnya sampai membuat Wonwoo memundurkan sedikit badannya. Menaruh kedua tangannya disamping tubuh Wonwoo, seakan-akan memenjarakannya. Wonwoo masih tetap menatap Mingyu polos padahal Mingyu sudah menatapnya penuh gairah.

"Siapa yang memeberikanmu Lingerie merah ini?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara beratnya.

"Mommy yang memberikannya untukku, dia bilang aku harus memakainya dimalam pertama kita," jawab Wonwok polos.

"Apa parfume ini juga Mommy yang memberikannya?" tanya Mingyu kembali saat hidungnya mencium wangi parfume yang membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Anioo, Jeonghan Hyung yang memberikannya~"

"Shit, kau tahu sayang~" Mingyu menjilat telinga Wonwoo, "Kau membuatku bergairah," bisik Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu," Wonwoo dengan nakalnya menarik handuk yang melingkar dipinggang Mingyu. "Kenapa tidak kau lampiaskan gairahmu itu padaku?" ujar Wonwoo nakal sambil meremas 'adik kecil' milik Mingyu.

"Damn it," Mingyu mendorong tubuh Wonwoo berbaring. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar untuk seminggu kedepan, Nyonya Kim,"

"Emm aku tak akan mnenyalahkanmu Tuan Kim," Wonwoo mengalungkan lengannya keleher Mingyu dan dengan beraninya melumat bibir milik suaminya.

Dan tentu saja Mingyu akan dengan senang hati membalasnya. Kapan lagikan bisa melihat seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang sangat liar diatas ranjang. Sepertinya dia harus berterimakasih besok pada Jeonghan dan Mommy nya.

.

.

END

.

.

Ini seri ketiganya. Entah kenapa jadi ketagihan bikinnya. Semoga ga ada yang bosan bacanya. Oh ya kalau responnya bagus aku berniat memperpanjang serinya mungkin sampai mereka semua sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak. Kira-kira ada yang berminat? Oke udah dulu cuap-cuapnya. Mungkin ff ku yang MBIABB bakal lama updatenya karna sama sekali ga dapet feelnya. Aku suka Gfriend dan biasku adalah Eunha. Dan melihat interaksinya dengan Park Kyung rasanya sungguh menggemaskan. Terimakasih buat yang udah review di ff Mariage proposal.

Ok Mind to review.


End file.
